pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Hague Central Station
The Hague Central Station is the central station of The Hague . The Hague Central Station with twelve tracks the largest terminal station in the Netherlands. It was opened in 1973 just beside the old station Hague Staatsspoor . Through trains between Amsterdam and Rotterdam , including those of the night network , but not the international train Thalys , come along Hague. However, they do not come along to The Hague Central and only stop at The Hague HS . Trains to and from Leiden and Amsterdam, The Hague, which have as beginning or end, come in The Hague Central Station and not by HS. As a result, for many travelers create a somewhat awkward situation: arriving from the south they should know if they are good or Central HS should change; coming from the north can sometimes best to switch all in Leiden. The current infrastructure is hardly allow trains from Leiden to Rotterdam The Hague Central drive. Only the tracks 6 and 7 are accessible from all directions, in which a large number of tracks to be crossed. Since May 29, 2000 by the railway station is no longer referred to as The Hague Central Station, but if The Hague Central. Content * 1 History * 2 Prince Bernhardviaduct * 3 New Central * 4 Schedules * 5 Photo Gallery * 6 Bus, tram and light rail ** 6.1 Bus ** 6.2 Tram and light rail * 7 Services * 8 Trivia * 9 External links History The oldest Hague The Hague Central Station is not, but Hollands Spoor (HS), which is on the mainline Amsterdam - Rotterdam is located in 1843 and was opened by theDutch Iron Railway Company (HSM). Den Haag HS to the Old Line was constructed just outside of the village, in a place that even at that time was outside the municipality, in the territory of Rijswijk . In 1870 opened the Dutch Rhenish Railway (NRS) a second station for the connection from The Hague to Gouda and Utrecht .This station came to lie on a different side of the city. In 1890, the Rhine railway concession was dissolved and taken over by the Society for the Exploitation of State Railways (SS). Hague Ryn was renamed The Hague State Rail . The denomination Hague SS was so very common that this name after the Second World War was maintained, while in other situations (eg postal codes) combination SS is studiously avoided. When the Dutch Railways (NS) early 70s a Central Station to The Hague wanted to build, from the railway operation was most likely that build on the site of The Hague HS. Here, after all, came through trains from Amsterdam to Rotterdam along. The compound bow of Voorburg in The Hague HS had to be expanded, SS station would be canceled and all trains would ride through The Hague HS. However, the Hague opposed this because they wanted a station close to the center. It was decided to build the Central Station on the site of The Hague SS. In September 27, 1973 the construction of the new station was so advanced that the first part could be taken into use. State Railway station could be closed and then demolished to make room for the further construction of the new station. In 1975 the Central Station was completed. Compound bows in 1975 there were constructed ofThe Hague Laan van NOI to The Hague Central (with a single track leaned toward Station Den Haag Mariahoeve under the existing viaduct, to come out on the right side of the track) and Den Haag HS to Den Hague Central Station (1976), so that trains could end up in the direction of Leiden, Rotterdam and Rotterdam Hofplein in The Hague Central. From 1896 here was already a regular passenger service, but this was abolished later. Only at night with night network had The Hague Central a through train service. Since the start of the schedule for 2009 , however, stop the night network Trains in The Hague HS and not drive them through The Hague Central. Prince Bernhard Viaduct [ edit ] The Prince Bernhard Viaduct is a permanent road bridge over the tracks and platforms of The Hague Central Station. On the south side there are stairs to the platforms.on the north side offers bus and pedestrian access to the bus station. New Central [ edit ] Temporary crane to disassemble the crane and lifting the solid parts of the building. The Hague Central is being rebuilt, partly because of the arrival of light rail, but mainly because it is expected that the number of passengers in the coming years will increase considerably (to about 250,000 per day). This project Hague New Central is part of the project center of The Hague. The station will have four equivalent inputs and a transparent appearance. The striking roof (about 120 by 100 meters and 22 meters high) is made of glass and steel . In the hall there is a lot of space for shops and restaurants. After the renovation, the station has been transformed into a so-called World Station . The Hague is one of the New Key Projects (NSPs) of Housing, along with South Amsterdam, Arnhem, Breda, Rotterdam and Utrecht. Hague eventually get a connection to the HSL South : there is an IC or a high-speed train between Brussels and The Hague, and the IC Hague - Eindhoven will eventually via HSL riding. Because HSL invests the Ministry extra money in these drives because they are the business cards of the Netherlands for international rail passenger. Also in the immediate vicinity of the station, partly because, quite built. The old shopping and office complex next to the station Babylon will be rebuilt to New Babylon . The partners for the new station, the city of The Hague, ProRail and NS . The old roof has been destroyed, the support columns are there and there is a temporary roof / platform above the new roof was installed. The new roof is complete at Ascension weekend 2013. The high crane in the station was demolished by temporary high crane that from Queen Julianaplein parts lifted over the back office complex. edit The station is on the schedule in 2014 served by the next train series: Photo Gallery [ edit ] * Station. * After the renovation. * Bus platform. * CS and Hoftoren . * Station seen from platform 6. * Emplacement of The Hague Central. * Rotterdam metro train of light rail. * The new roof. * The roof of the station under construction. * Roof under construction.In the background, New Babylon. * Roof elements. * The columns containing the rainwater drains. * Anemometer on the roof, intended for controlling weather dependent (opening and closing) of the roof hatches. tram and light rail edit Above the train tracks a large bus platform was built on the same level with a four-track semi-underground -tramstation (CS-High) of the HTM . On the north side of the tram station was also a tram loop constructed to let go for the trams coming from the city. In addition, there are tram stops at street level (CS-Low) on the side of the station. The tram station is an extension of the tram tunnel and rebuilt before the arrival of light rail . The original four zijperrons have been replaced by two island platforms. edit The Hague Central Station, bus platform / bus station (high): Source: HTMbuzz , Veolia Transport Netherlands - Haaglanden and Arriva - South Holland Tram and light rail [ edit ] The Hague Central, tram platform / tram station (high): The Hague Central, Rijnstraat (low): Source: HTM Light rail Metro Line E to Rotterdam of the RET has its final stop not on the tram platform but make temporary use of the former train tracks 11 and 12. NS receive in the future will be available to those tracks as the subway line through a newly constructed overpass will end to halt platforms above the bus platform. The metro station will be completed in 2015. edit * OV service shop (service shop NS and HTM) * Albert Heijn to go * Automaton * Flower! * Bruna * Burger King * Doner Company * Bread Case * Barretos * GWK Travelex * HEMA * Jambelle * Julia's * Kafe * Kiosk * La Place * Leonidas * Photo Booth * Sissy Boy * Smullers * Starbucks Edit * The Hague Central Station had in the previous situation under the railway staff nicknamed "shuffleboard". The tracks ran namely death under a roof and from the cab of a train driver saw the station like ashuffleboard out. * Category:Station Building in The Hague Category:Railway station in South Holland Category:Station light rail Category:Station of the Rotterdam metro Category:Hague rail stop Category:Stop of tram Hague Category:Building Koen van der Gaast